


Be ready.

by alwaysconfused



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Harsh, Kissing, Love, Past, Warm Fuzzy Feelings, emotional sasuke, past with sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysconfused/pseuds/alwaysconfused
Summary: "What are you doing here Sasuke?" You softly whisper. His sharingan seemed to pin you in your place and it felt like you couldn't breathe under his gaze."I wanted to see you."





	Be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a bit of OOC Sasuke not sure though, cause I'm seeing this as Sasuke being more emotional with the reader but I don't know :)

You stare at the dark shadow in your room. You knew who it was. But you didn't know why he was here. You sit up in your bed, slowly, as if he is an animal that could jump at you at any moment. Well, he kinda was. What woke you up in the first place was the sliding of your window pane being pushed open and the cool nighttime breeze. You shiver and pull the blanket that laid on your bed closer to you. 

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" You softly whisper. His sharingan seemed to pin you in your place and it felt like you couldn't breathe under his gaze.

"I wanted to see you." A scoff leaves your throat.

"Have you forgotten what you said last time?" You say anger flaring somewhere in you. Sasuke heaves an annoyed sigh and moves toward your bed, he immediately stops at your piercing gaze. 

"Hn, I thought you would have forgotten that by now." He almost chuckles. Your eyes widen at his words.

"'Forgotten'?... Yeah sure I have forgotten how you said 'I don't need you' and 'I will never love you' yeah, of course, I have forgotten." Your anger now flaring into the open. You had never felt something like this, the anger and the sadness. You could never forget those words. Sasuke once again moves closer, but you don't stop him this time. You let him come close to you, so close to you that you feel his body heat.

You feel yourself lean against him, It was as if all your self-control was gone when you were near him. 

"It wasn't safe," Sasuke whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"So you had to break my heart?" Sasuke's hand travels to intertwine with yours.

"I have found out the truth," Sasuke muttered, dodging the question and slightly leaning his head on the side of yours The truth? Oh, Itachi...

"I don't want you to see what I am going to do to this village." You turn your head to look at him, his sharingan now replaced by swirling black pools that stare out past your head into the streets of Konoha. 

"Why are you here Sasuke?" You ask. His eyes now move to yours, he opens his mouth as if to say something but closes it and continues to stare at you.

He moves closer and closer until he is inches away from you.

"I have feelings for you." Sasuke sounded like he was struggling to speak those words. A smile forms on your face as you take in the words. Your eyes meet his and the inches between the two of you disappear as you feel his lips on yours. When the two of you pull away from each other a warm fuzzy feeling was left on your lips. 

"I want you to come with me," Sasuke said against your lips. You pull away from him and stare. He almost looks shocked at how quickly you pull away. A dreadful feeling developed in your stomach.

"I- I don't know what to say." You stutter out trying to pull your hand from his. Sasuke holds tighter. 

"Y/N this is your choice but both decisions have consequences." A slight tone could be heard in his voice you just didn't know what. Your eyes flicker to his. You think of the moments before those harsh words, before he left the village to get revenge on his brother, before finding out why Itachi really killed his clan. You thought about his emotional side that you have only seen around Naruto and yourself. 

"I'll go with you." You feel yourself falling then being grabbed into a pair of strong arms that wrap tightly around your body. 

Sasuke's arms seem to wrap tighter around your body as you both fall back onto your bed. You underneath Sasuke's strong body. You knew Sasuke was vulnerable at this moment. You knew this is probably the most off guard he had ever been. Your arms rest along his neck as you also pull him closer. 

"I can't control my feelings around you." He whispers into your ear. A shiver travels down your spine. A seemingly sloppy kiss was pressed to your check as he sits up, you still laying down on the bed beneath him. 

"And I think you could be the only one to stop me from doing something." He states staring down at you, his eyes grazing your face before darting to the window. You're once again shocked for words. He always knew how to deprive you of words.

"I have to go." He says, his hands rubbing up and down your calves before slowly leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on your lips. The fuzzy feeling returning.

"I will come back to get you. Be ready." Sasuke says standing away from you activating his sharingan and jumping out of your open window. You notice how the sun is beginning to rise. Once again the feeling of dread fills you. Where you really going to leave with him?

Of course you were.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments telling me what you think :) xx


End file.
